Sparky's Past Teams
by Purple Physco Ranger 8199
Summary: WARNING CURSING About sparky's past teams she's been on. Pretend she was alive during the mighty morphin period please i want her to be a teen in purple and crimson love ok. PS this will take place after her father dies. Also every team gave her a morpher.
1. Chapter 1

**_1993_** **_Age 5_**  
Sparky was watching the rangers getting there but kicked Peckster by and alpha said "Ai Ai Ai Sparky Zordon and I think we should give you your own communicator, just in case if anything were to happen, ok." "OK" and held out her wrist and Alpha put it on and when he was done putting it on she hugged him and said "Thank you" and the rest of the rangers came and saw me hugging alpha and they 'awwed' and she let go of Alpha and ran to Jason and he noticed the communicator on her wrist and said "Alpha gave that to you just in case if anything were to happen?" and she nodded.

* * *

**_1994_****_ Age 6_**  
A year later Sparky was at the Youth Center and she was jumping up and down trying to get onto the seat when a chubby guy lifted her up and set her down on the chair and he said "There you go Sparky, do you want anything?" "Strawberry and Banana Smoothie Ernie" she noticed Jason walking up to her and said "Hey Sweetie do you wanna join me in my karate class today?" and she nodded and he picked her up and they started doing karate and she was already a orange belt heading towards her green belt and he's very proud of her. She and Jason went to the command center and met the rest of the team and zordon showed them the Thunder Zords and sparky was jumping up and down in excitment when she saw them from dinosuars to mythical creatures and they laughed at her , Trini and Zack had to do a world teen summit but Jason declined because he had to take care of Sparky but still lived in angel grove. When they left Rocky, Aisha and Adam replaced them and then they met Sparky when they were at the command center, rocky and adam held her upside down for fun and played with her for a little bit and then got serious.

* * *

**_1995_****_Age 7_**  
A few months later sometime around July the rangers minus kim and jason, Jason and Sparky moved to Blue bay harbour and it turns out the bradley moved there too and jason heard that the rangers had to go to the distant planet of phadoes and Dulcea gave tommy a little pouch that contains Sparky's Spirit animal and when he went to their house he gave it to her and she opened it, it was a wolf and she smiled and it was a purple wolf that showed a ghostly like animal figure and they smiled and she hugged tommy like no tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Age 8**  
Sparky was so dirty from the explosion that just happened she felt a body on top of her and saw tommy covering her for protection and he noticed her and he got up and helped her up and she saw the familiar blue clad and shouted "Billy!" and ran to him and tried to wake him and he woke up and saw her tear stained cheeks and told her he was alright and hugged her. The rangers minus billy are power rangers.

* * *

**Age 9**  
Sparky finds out that Jason is the gold ranger and she meets the alien rangers, and billy goes with the alien rangers back to their planet. Jason gives the gold ranger power back to Trey. Tommy asked Jason if she was allowed to travel with the rangers and he said'yes'


	3. Chapter 3

**Age 10**  
Sparky went with the rangers to save Jason, Kimberly, Bulk, Skull and lerigot and his family (pronounced lera-go). T.J. Johnson, Carlos Vallertes, Ashley Hammond and Cassie Chan replace Tommy, Adam, Tanya, and Katherine.

* * *

**Age 11**  
Sparky was taking a nap when she heard a noise and she went to command center where Dimitria and Alpha are but when she got there, the roof was on the ground and saw Divatox's foot soilders and one of the grabbed her and she fought him off and 3 more grabbed her and she yelled "T.J.!" and he saw her and he got her and escaped along with the rest of the rangers, and went to NASDA and Justin stayed behind t.j. helped Sparky buckle up and we left earth and off to space.


	4. Chapter 4

Sparky, Zhane and Andros have become really good friends Andros showed her how to use the blasters and showed her the different ways to use them. Zhane woke up a couple days before and Andros is looking for his long lost sister and turns out that she is Astronema and she created the Psycho rangers. The Psycho Rangers steal the mega ship while the ranger were on earth while alpha and Sparky were on the ship with the controls, Sparky only had a broken arm and a cuts on her face when she put up a fight with the psycho red when he was going to shut down alpha and when they came back they saw alpha wrapping Sparky's arm up and alpha said "Sparky here put up a fight with psycho red when he was going to shut me down for good" and they smiled at her and andros asked "You put a fight with psycho red." with a smile and she nodded 'yes' and the hugged her that she was okay. She was back on earth and stood by a red and black 1990 mustang lx and watched as the rangers revealed themselves as the power rangers and everyone gasped and when the hell broke loose she put up a good fight until she got hit on her bad arm and cried out in pain when someone grabbed her and saw T.J. when the battle was down she was on his back and looked up in the sky and saw Astronema's ship and when it landed Andros came out with his sister in his arms and Karone (a.k.a. Astronema) and she saw so happy that she was reunited with her brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason went with sparky to the airport to terra venture until they couldn't go any further and he said "OK you be careful no getting broken or any other body injuries ok." and she laughed while nodding her head and gave jason hug and they said their goodbyes and someone ran into her and mad her drop her Bag and he picked it up and they rode to terra venture together and while on the way there she grabbed her notebook and wrote 5 songs for the first time Lightning-The wanted, You and I- Lady Gaga, Strong-One Direction, Midnight Memories-One Direction, Story of my life-One Direction, and when she was done writing she saw Leo in front her looking out the window and she looked out with him and her mouth dropped open and he chuckled at her. The rangers had got to known Sparky while she was on terra venture. The Magna Defender gets revenge for his son and couple days later he sacrificed himself for the rangers and Sparky and mike and leo had a brother moment along with everyone else except Sparky, she wished she could hug her father but she can'y and started playing with her dad's engagment ring and they all hugged her in comfort. Trakeena attacked terra venture and the rangers returned the sabers and Sparky got a ride back to earth with the help of the rangers.


	6. Chapter 6

Her and Carter are close, ryan joined them (dana's brother) and few months later the lost galaxy team and them teamed up and fought against trakeena. Few weeks later the Zords are stolen, then destroyed. Queen bansheera and Olympius are resealed back into the tomb.


	7. Chapter 7

Sparky was waiting for someone but doesn't know who he/she is, she felt a tap on her shoulder and saw a guy and he said "Excuse me ma'am are you Sparky Curtis" and she nodded and he said"Lucas Kendall come withe me please." and they went somewhere and he said "Hang on tight" and when she let go she looked around and saw a place but it wasn't the place where she was before. He said "Welcome to the year 3000, come on i'll show you around. few months later her and time force went back to her time and caputered the mutants and this mutant named Venomark marked her and left a scar (A/N it didn't leave a scar and the symptoms like on the victims in the show but just pretend ok) but has the symptoms. At The end the time force rangers left but Sparky gave everyone a hug and stood by Wes and they left.


	8. Chapter 8

Sparky caught a bus to Turtle Cove when when she was walking down the side when she walked into the woods and something hit her leg and looked up and a wolf like creature and he blasted her again to the chest and she hit the tree and passed out when the rangers came the saw her when the wolf like creature disappered and the rangers turned to the girl and Danny picked her up and they went back to Animarium. Cole and Max help the black ranger set her down and she started to wake up and looked around and saw 6 people staring at her and Princess Shayla said "You must be Sparky Curtis, I'm princess shayla, welcome to the animarium." "how do you know my name?" everyone to the guy in red and he came up to her and got down on one knee and said "The red lion told me 'there will be a stranger who is a legend to all evil and her name is Sparky Curtis." "oh so who attacked me?" "His name is Zen Aku, i believe he is a good friend of mine from 3,000 years his name is Merrick." She heard a wolf howling and got up and saw a beautiful wolf zord and she smiled and cole put a hand on her shoulder and smiled to and said "You can understand them too uh" and she nodded and cole teached her about the jungle and they had a few things in common. few weeks later she and cole met kite which turned out to be Animus from 3,000 years ago destroyed during the battle. The rangers fought against master org and won (as always note the sarcasm).


	9. Chapter 9

Lost Galaxy - 135

Time Force - 136

Wild Force - 137


End file.
